


why didn't you tell me sooner?

by yeahllow



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kravitz tops in this one, M/M, Making Out, Mild Kinks, Neck Kissing, Smut, Straddling, also plot?? whom, but generally, projecting?? idk her, taako is a switch, taako/kravitz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahllow/pseuds/yeahllow
Summary: "Taako why didn't you tell me, it's honestly not bad?""It's embarrassing my dude and...I dunno-""It's not, it's cute"





	why didn't you tell me sooner?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first time writing anything kindof spicy so uh knock urselves out

Taako sat upside down on his bed, kicking his feet against the wall with the stone of far speech on his chest. Twirling his hair in his finger, he contemplates whether or not he wants to call his boyfriend. He needed to though, his right hand could only help so much. To his surprise, Kravitz contacted him first and naturally, Taako answered immediately.

"Heyo bone baby what's goin on with you?" He cooed, his face warming up as he smiled.

He could hear Kravitz laugh. 

"Just getting done with this last task but- bone baby? That's new"

"Hey a change of scenery always helps somebody right?" he paused for a second. "What are you doing like right now?"

"Walking, why?" Kravitz asked, his voice wavering-knowing that Taako was up to no good. 

"You should do your little scythey thing and pop over to my dorm hot stuff," He smirked as he tried to hide his giggling but it was obvious to Kravitz on the other "line" that he failed. 

"My little scythey thing? Babe, I totally would-honest. I just have a shit ton of things to do,"

"So that's more important than me?" Taako sneered with a shit-eating grin. 

"Babe you know damn well that's not what I meant-" Kravitz groaned, his words laced with aggravation. 

"You're hot when you're annoyed," Taako bit his bottom lip in anticipation for his response. 

"Very funny, Taako. Seriously, I was just over there yesterday and this stuff is really important to-" 

"I don't care about her right now," Taako interrupted. "What I care about is the fact that you're not here giving me attention and honestly it's a hate crime!" He shrugged as if Kravitz could actually see him.

Before he could actually form a second thought, he saw Kraavitz's scythe rip through the dimension of his room.

"Okay, OKAY I'm here-" He sighed as he set the weapon against the wall. 

"Hey bone babe-" Taako giggled as he waved his fingers at him, not getting up from his spot. 

Kravitz rolled his eyes and sat next to him.

"What can be so important that I had to make a pit stop mid-work?"

"Me? Obviously," Taako scoffed as he sat up and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, earning a shy smile from him.

"You genuinely just wanted attention?" He questioned, chuckling softly.

Taako nodded in Kravitz's chest before cupping his face with one hand and giving him a good ol sloppy kiss. 

Kravitz got the fucking message. 

Instantly, Kravitz was kissing him back, tugging on his boyfriend's loose blinding locks in his frozen hands. Taako smirked at this. 

"woah woah there buddy do you need gloves or somethin?" Taako snickered as the kiss parted for a slight second. 

Kravitz groaned at him and pushed him down on the bed, Taako yelping in shock. 

"You didn't call me over here for nothing-" 

Taako squirmed under his grip as Kravitz leaned down, his nose brushing against the elf's jaw.

He didn't know if he could continue without saying anything. I mean, the poor guy was gonna finish untouched. 

"Kravitz-" Taako muttered.

"Yeah babe?" He mumbled back in his ear. 

Taako sat up, making Kravitz stumble up and back a little bit. 

"Hey is everything okay?" The reaper asked, genuinely concerned for the wizard that owned his heart. 

"Oh everything is in TIP TOP shape I just uh-wanted to tell you something that might be of interest?" His nose crinkled immediately upon asking.

"Yeah, sure" Kravitz responded, eyeing over the other. 

"I think I have a kink? I'm like pretty sure it's a kink? It's really dumb and embarrassing and I honestly don't even know why I brought it up-" He started to ramble.

"Hey, hey-" Kravitz shushed, holding Taako's hand. "I'm sure it's not stupid or dumb, whatever it is, we could probably give it a whirl."

Taako started to blush instantly at Kravitz's response. 

"Okay, ripping off the bandage...uh...could you like...give me more hickies? Like you leave them sometimes but they're always modest and hidden but oh god when you do it drives me absolutely bonkers, man. Like, I could be thinkin about you naked or something but most of the time I think about your stupid ghost teeth on my neck and I flip the fuck out I dunno what it is.." He rubbed the nape of his neck before his boyfriend started laughing. 

"Why are you laughing?"

"Taako why didn't you tell me, it's honestly not bad?" Kravitz answered, catching his breath.

"It's embarrassing my dude and...I dunno-"

"It's not, it's cute"

Taako smiled at the bed, not looking up at him. Kravitz then grabbed Taako's face in one hand and looked him in the eye. 

"I will do whatever it takes to make you think about me every night-" the space between them was no more. 

Taako smiled in the kiss while Kravitz pushed a lock of Taako's hair away behind his hair. 

Then, Kravitz moved from Taako's lips to his cheek, to his ear (which made Taako a squirming giggly mess), then to his jaw. He paid extra special attention to that spot right behind the jaw and under the earlobe-he knew that got him. 

And he was right. 

Taako could immediately feel his pants grow tighter and his gut get all warm and gooey inside. Not to mention, he could barely breathe correctly. 

"s'that okay?" Kravitz whispered.

Taako nodded frantically as a response. 

Happy with the answer, Kravitz started to kiss against his neck, bringing his hands to grip Taako's hips before dragging him up to straddle his own. 

"Now you're back in your special spot-"

Those words that came out of his mouth and his lips against Taako's neck made the poor elf want to scream already with all of his clothes on. 

Taako unknowingly bucked against Kravitz's hip as he felt teeth graze against his skin, for sure leaving a spot there later. 

Kravitz quietly groaned at the friction and continued to leave bruises down and across Taako's neck.

"You're really getting the ol' gears turnin there-" Taako joked through heavy pants and half-lidded eyes. 

Kravitz smirked against him as he bit a little bit harder, causing an involuntary moan to leak through Taako's lips. 

"now THAT's what I wanted to hear-" Kravitz sang in Taako's ear, sending a shiver up his spine. 

Hoping not to get his attention, Taako started to snake a hand down his pants considering he could not take it any further, the panting mess of a wizard was about to blow on hickies alone. 

Kravitz was not having it. He immediately knew what was up and swatted his hand away, replacing it with his own cold one. 

Taako yelped and started shaking in pure pleasure from his cold touch. 

"It's okay baby, I'm here," Kravitz coaxed, feeling Taako already leaking on his hand slightly. 

"B-babe I'm gonna ruin m-my pants," Taako managed to blurt out. 

"I'm the goddamn grim reaper I'll get you new pants," he started to pump faster as he dragged his tongue lightly up Taako's neck.

that's what did it. 

Kravitz took Taako over the edge with moans that were sure to be heard by whoever was nearby. 

"Next time, just tell me you have a kink for hickies and I'll make sure to keep you stocked with turtlenecks" Kravitz snickered.

Taako was still riding his high and just nodded. 

Kravitz sat there smug knowing that he has learned yet another way to get the wizard that would not shut up to be puddy in his hands.


End file.
